1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept relates generally to machines and methods for making containers, such as cans and, more particularly, to ram bearing assemblies for can-making machines. The disclosed concept also relates to seal assemblies for ram bearing assemblies.
2. Background Information
Machines for making cans typically include a ram assembly, which is actuated to manipulate (e.g., form) metal into a desired shape (e.g., without limitation, the cylindrical body of a can).
Typically, a bearing assembly is employed to facilitate movement of the ram, and a suitable lubricant, such as oil, is used to lubricate the bearing assembly. A coolant may also be employed to maintain the desired temperature of the assembly. A seal assembly including a number of seals is employed to maintain the oil in one desired location and/or the coolant in another desired location. For example, the oil may be disposed on one side of the seal assembly and the coolant may be disposed on the opposite side of the assembly. Oil and/or coolant can sometimes undesirably escape past the seals, for example, due to the seals becoming worn through use over time. Additionally, when seals become worn they must be replaced. Traditionally, such replacement has required removal of several major components (e.g., without limitation, ram; slide yoke; secondary connecting rod) of the ram assembly. Among other disadvantages, this disassembly and reassembly undesirably results in excessive machine down-time (e.g., up to two hours or more), and the potential for errors during reassembly, which could result in component failure.
Additionally, the seal assemblies of conventional ram bearings are not adjustable and, therefore, do not provide any mechanism for extending the life of seals. For example, FIGS. 1 and 2A-2C show a conventional ram bearing assembly and seal assembly therefor. As shown, the seal retainer and bearing housing are fixedly coupled together by fasteners to secure the seals. No mechanism for adjusting the assembly is provided. It is noted that in the figures, the ram is shown only in part. That is, the ram actually extends further to the left as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in ram bearing assemblies, and in seal assemblies and associated methods therefor.